Uncomfortable Situations
by TaintedDesires
Summary: She's stuck in a room with the man who annoys her...but she also happens to be in love with.Translation: Lilian and Jericho have an interesting night
1. Chapter 1

Title: Uncomfortable Situations (1?)  
Author: Kristen  
Pairing/Characters: Lilian/Jericho  
Disclaimer: I own no one.  
Distribution: Ask first  
Rating: M  
Spoilers: None  
Summary:Lilian and Jericho have an interesting night  
Feedback: Is appreciated

Lilian jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind her.  
"Do you mind?" her companion yelled.  
She smiled sweetly, "Not at all. And before I stop talking to you completely,  
remind me to never ride with you again."  
"I never asked you to ride with me. You on the other hand did."  
"That's because I had no other option, now would you open the damn trunk?"  
Jericho smirked at her and opened the trunk. "Since you asked so nicely"  
She grabbed her bag and glared at him."Go to hell." She grabbed her bag and  
headed towards the hotel. Chris laughed and followed her.  
"Only if you join me there!"

Once inside the hotel she dropped her bag and pulled out her cell  
phone.  
"I'll get the rooms while you call your boyfriend," he stated, walking away.  
"He's not my boyfriend!"  
"Maybe you should tell him that"  
Lilian rolled her eyes and put her cell phone back in her purse. She was lost  
in her thoughts when Chris came back, only one key in his hand.  
"Tonight's you lucky night Vivian."  
"You mean you got fired?"  
"You're just to funny" he rolled his eyes and passed her the key. "Here's our  
key"  
"What do you mean our key?"  
"Well, it doesn't only belong to you, it belongs to me too. Therefore it's  
our key."  
"I'm serious Chris."  
"They only had on room left. Looks like we're sharing."  
"My night just gets worse and worse!" she grabbed her bag and headed towards  
the elevator only to hear him yell. "But we got the honeymoon sweet!"

Lilian stopped dead and turned around, Chris was running towards her  
and stopped at her side. "Miss me already?"  
Lilian dropped her bags and purse before turning to him. Walking towards him  
she stopped when his back was against the wall. She pressed her body against  
his, grinning when he moaned. Lilian lowered her head towards Chris's and  
stopped when their lips were centimeters apart. "In your dreams Jerky" pushing  
herself away she picked up her things and entered the elevator.

End Part One


	2. It only gets worse

Jericho smirked as he watched Lilian walk away. "She wants me"  
Grabbing his stuff he entered the elevator and rode up to his room. When he  
exited the room he spotted Lilian still in the door way. "Plan on staying  
there?"  
Lilian turned at the sound of his voice, "There is no way I'm staying in  
there with you!"  
"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."  
She moved aside, "Look for yourself."  
He brushed past her and entered the room before walking right back out, "Okay  
maybe it can be."  
"Are you sure this is the only room they had left?"

He nodded and she groaned, entering the room. She placed her stuff on the  
floor and looked around the room. There was a small table with unlit candles, a  
small stereo, television and finally the bed, which was shaped as a heart.  
Jericho laughed softly, "Think there's a hot tub in the bathroom?"  
She glared at him, "Can't you ever be serious?"  
He put his hands up as if surrendering, "I am being serious. Anyway, what's  
with you today? You're more bitchy than normal."  
"Why thank you Chris, I'm glad you took notice." Ignoring his question she  
grabbed her bag and started to unpack. He moved to her side and took her hands  
in his.  
"Honestly Lil, what's wrong?"  
"What do you care? You hate me, shouldn't my anger make you happy?" she  
pulled her arms free and continued to unpack.  
"I don't hate you."  
She laughed, "Could have fooled me!"  
"Would you stop for a minute and listen to me?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want you believing something that's not true. And I want to  
know why you feel that way in the first place."

She put down her clothes and sat on the bed, "Make it fast, I'm tired."  
"Sure thing Princess." He sat down next to her, "Why do you think I hate  
you?"  
She turned her head from him, "I heard you talking to Paul the other day  
about how annoying I was and how you couldn't stand me."  
He ran a hand through his hair, "You weren't supposed to hear that."  
"Ya think? If that's really how you felt why couldn't you just tell me?"  
"I.. Uh I didn't mean what I said really."  
"Then why did you say it?" She turned her face to him and his heart broke as  
he saw her tears.  
"Lil," he brought his hand to her face but she slapped it away, "Don't touch  
me."  
She went to stand but her grabbed her arm. "Sit down damnit, let me explain!"  
She looked at him, anger replacing her sadness. "Who the hell do you think  
you are?"  
"I didn't mean to yell you're just..."  
"Just what? Annoying you? I seem to do that a lot don't I" she stood up and  
walked towards the bathroom, stopping before she entered. "I can't believe I  
ever felt something for you" With that said she entered the room, slamming the  
door behind her.

Jericho threw himself backwards on the bed, "Why can't I just tell her how I  
really feel?"  
End Part Two


	3. Condoms?

/  
Lilian leaned against the bathroom door, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why  
do I always fall for the wrong ones?" she muttered to herself. With a sigh she  
walked over to the mirror, her reflection making her sick. "I'm so stupid,  
why would Chris want to be with someone who looks like me?"

She looked around the bathroom, not surprised to see a hot tub shaped exactly  
like the bed. Thankfully there was a shower, "Maybe a hot shower will help"  
she turned the shower on full blast before slowly undressing. She climbed in,  
letting the steam surround her.

Chris frowned, realizing she wasn't coming out anytime soon. "Might as well  
unpack"  
He grabbed his suit case and placed it on the bed as he started to unpack, he  
paused and laughed, "Don't think I'll be needing these tonight," with that  
said he dropped the box of condoms into his suit case.

Minutes later Chris was done, he looked around, spotting a menu on the table,  
"Maybe she'll want something to eat"

Lilian pulled the towel tightly around herself, "How the hell did I forget to  
grab my bag?" With a deep breath she pulled the door open and walked out,

Chris looked up, his jaw dropped and the phone fell from his hand. "Wow,"  
Lilian subconsciously blushed as she made her way over to her bag, not  
feeling Chris's gaze upon her.

Chris watched her every movement, clearly enjoying the blonde's current  
attire. "Hey Lil..." he bit tongue, now really wasn't the time for one of his  
sarcastic comments.  
Lilian turned with a frown, "What Chris?"  
"Never mind it's not important" he paused noticing Lilian's frown. "What's wrong?"  
"Somehow I grabbed Stacy's bag, there's nothing in here I can wear"  
He laughed, "There's got to be something for you to sleep in."  
"Oh really?" Lilian asked holding up a short, silk nightie. "This is the  
biggest article of clothing in the whole bag"  
Chris's eyes widened as he thought to himself, "Maybe I will need those  
condoms"

End Part Three

Sorry it's so short…I'll make up for it in the next chapter and thanks for the reviews! 3


End file.
